Remember me (the 100 2x09)
by ESR - Bellarke
Summary: Finn vient d'être tué par Clarke, Raven est en larmes au sol maintenu par Bellamy qui décide de la laisser avec Wick. Bellamy sort du camp Jaha afin d'aller chercher Clarke ainsi que le corps de Finn que Lexa accepte de leur remettre.
1. Chapter 1

Remember me (the 100 2x09)

Finn vient d'être tué par Clarke, Raven est en larmes au sol maintenu par Bellamy qui décide de la laisser avec Wick. Bellamy sort du camp Jaha afin d'aller chercher Clarke ainsi que le corps de Finn que Lexa accepte de leur remettre.

Clarke ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Finn que deux terriens venaient de détacher, si ce n'était pas pour son t-shirt imbibé de sang nous pourrions croire qu'il dormait. Elle avait fait la bonne chose, elle en était convaincu, Finn aurait été torturé par les terriens, il aurait davantage souffert. Ses mains tachées par le sang de Finn s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure blonde. C'est elle qui avait tué Finn pour le meurtre qu'il commit pour la retrouver mais Lexa ne voulait pas que Clarke paye pour les dix-huit morts. Le tuer fut la solution afin de gagner la paix avec les terriens.

Raven ne cessait de pleurer, fixant au loin le corps de Finn, pourquoi lui ? Sa seule famille venait de mourir, Clarke venait de lui prendre sa vie avec son couteau. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? C'était elle qui aurait dû être à ses côtés pour sa mort, non celle avec qui son ex-petit ami la trompa. Comment devait-elle faire sans Finn dans sa vie ? Clarke était censé tuer la terrienne. Raven frappa Bellamy dans le ventre tentant de se libérer de son étreinte, ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment excepté d'être auprès de Finn était de tuer Lexa. Elle sentit Bellamy la lâcher mais immédiatement un autre homme s'empara d'elle, Wick. Elle le reconnu à son odeur et à ses mains. Abby vient à côté d'elle tentant de la calmer.

Bellamy n'en revenait pas. Clarke, la princesse venait de tuer son prince. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Finn meurt. Même si plutôt dans la journée, il le prit pour un lâche ayant trop peur de faire face à ses crimes, Finn s'était rendu les surprenant tous. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Clarke serait celle qui le tuerait. Ce fut la meilleure chose à faire, les terriens prévoyaient de terribles tortures pour Finn mais au moins Clarke lui avait évité cela d'un seul coup de poignard. Il devait aller la chercher, elle ne pouvait pas rester au camp des terriens. Pour cela il regarda derrière lui où se tenait Wick qui instantanément s'approcha de lui et de Raven pour la tenir à sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Abby ainsi qu'à Marcus qui ordonnèrent aux gardes d'ouvrir le portail et rapidement il sortit, courant vers Clarke et le corps de Finn.

_ Clarke, princesse ?

_ Ne m'appelle plus jamais princesse, lui répondit-elle le regard perdu et la voix suffocante.

_ Seulement si tu te lèves et te diriges vers le camp !

_ Non…Finn…

_ Je vais le prendre, mais je veux te voir devant moi repartir vers le camp, maintenant Clarke, s'il te plait.

Pour réponse, elle hocha la tête et se leva, son jean trempé par l'herbe mouillé, elle le regarda marcher vers Finn et ils furent rejoints par Murphy qui la poussa vers le camp avant d'aider Bellamy à porter le corps de Finn. Elle fut accueillie par sa mère qui l'étreignit, serrant sa mère elle se laissa aller et pleura. Raven voulut s'approcher mais s'arrêta quand elle entendu les sanglots de Clarke, aussi dévasté qu'elle. A la place, Raven tomba à genoux devant le corps de Finn et posa son front sur la poitrine du garçon. Derrière Raven était Wick qui lui caressait le dos. Bellamy observait les deux filles, encore une fois spacewalker leur brisait le cœur mais cette fois-ci ce serait pour la toute dernière fois.

_ Demain un repas aura lieu avec les terriens, dit Bellamy, seules les personnes importantes sont conviées.

_ Qu'entends-tu par « importante » ? Lui demanda Marcus.

_ Clarke, la chancelière, Lincoln, vous et moi.

_ Et moi ! S'écria Octavia qui venait de les rejoindre, elle se soucia de Raven et s'accroupit à ses côtés, chuchotant à son oreille.

_ Je viendrais aussi, murmura Raven en relevant la tête du torse de Finn, je tiens à être là.

_ Bien nous irons à sept, affirma Marcus, nous enterrerons le garçon demain matin.

Marcus conseilla aux gardes de surveiller chaque recoin du camp même si l'accord était conclu avec la mort de Finn. Avec Abby ils partirent annoncer les nouvelles à Jaha, toujours dans sa cellule. Avant de quitter sa fille, Abby et Bellamy se comprirent du regard et à son tour il étreignit Clarke, reposant sa tête sur la sienne, elle s'était calmée et il sentait son souffle sur la peau de son cou qui le fit frissonner.

_ Tu as froid ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, mentit-il en souriant, tu as besoin de dormir Clarke, viens avec moi.

Bellamy qui tenait toujours Clarke contre lui l'emmena jusqu'à sa tente dans l'idée qu'elle puisse se reposer, personne ne penserait à la chercher ici. Ne comprenant pas son intention, elle se bloqua après avoir passé le rabat.

_ Bellamy ?

_ Personne ne viendra te chercher dans ma tente, tu peux dormir tranquillement sur le « lit », le sol me conviendra.

Clarke lui sourit légèrement, retira ses bottes ainsi que sa veste et se coucha sur le côté de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui. Bellamy posa son manteau sur le sol mais ne se déchaussa pas.

_ Dors avec moi, murmura Clarke.

Il allait s'assoir quand il l'entendit, ni une ni deux il la rejoignit retirant cette fois-ci ses bottes. Il s'allongea à sa gauche, en face d'elle, réciproquement ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Bellamy prit les devants et caressa tendrement le visage de Clarke, passant ensuite sa main dans sa chevelure blonde tandis qu'elle l'observait faire, tentant de ne pas penser à Finn ce qui lui était impossible. Finalement il éloigna sa main d'elle et se mit sur le dos levant son bras gauche afin qu'elle s'approche de lui. Délicatement et doucement, Clarke posa sa tête sur le torse de Bellamy qui l'enlaça fermement.

A l'extérieur, après avoir éloigné Raven du corps de Finn, Octavia entreprit de ramener cette-dernière à sa tente en espérant qu'elle dorme, Abby étant revenue et ne sachant pas où était sa fille prit la place de la jeune Blake auprès de Raven et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. « Tout va bien aller Raven » ne cessait de murmurer Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Clarke se réveilla au matin, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit autour d'elle, les survivants de l'Arche profitaient souvent de dormir le matin se réveillant bien après l'aurore. Elle non, et habituellement Bellamy non plus ne dormait pas trop longtemps, à leur ancien camp c'était toujours lui le premier réveillé. Clarke se décida finalement à ouvrir ses paupières, la place à côté d'elle était vide mais encore chaude, il devait s'être levé il y a peu de temps. Elle se leva, se vêtit de sa veste, enfila ses bottes et quitta la tente. Le soleil lui réchauffa le visage à l'approche de l'hiver, les températures froides commençaient à se faire ressentir, malheureusement pour Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa veste. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il personne ne se trouvait dehors, excepté les gardes et Murphy qui restait sur sa position de la veille, face au portail et en observant le camp des terriens de l'autre côté. Elle se demanda s'il put fermer les yeux cette nuit, il avait accompagné Finn au village, seul lui savait réellement la folie qui s'empara de leur défunt ami.

Clarke se tourna vers le lac où le soleil commençait à se lever, son regard se posa sur Bellamy, assis près de l'eau. Elle sourit légèrement avant de s'approcher de lui, elle devait le remercier pour la nuit, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait aussi bien dormis. Ce matin, elle se sentait reposé mais toujours endeuillée. « Ne pas penser à Finn, pas maintenant » se répétait-elle incessamment, si elle faisait l'erreur de penser à lui, elle fondrait en larmes une énième fois en l'espace de deux jours.

Bellamy dû sentir son regard sur lui car il se tourna de façon à vérifier son environnement, il aperçut Clarke s'approcher de lui et sourit, c'était son signal. En silence elle prit place à ses côtés, ramenant ses jambes vers elle de sorte à ce que sa mâchoire se pose sur ses genoux.

_ Bien dormis ? Demanda Bellamy en mettant fin au moment de silence.

_ Oui, merci pour cette nuit.

_ De rien prin…Clarke.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand il rattrapa l'erreur avec le surnom, elle se rendait compte que pour lui comme pour Finn ce fut une habitude de l'appeler princesse, mais hier elle lui avait demandé de ne plus le faire et il respecterait cette décision.

_ Quand aura lieu le repas avec les terriens ?

_ Après…après que nous aurions enterré Finn, confia Bellamy.

_ Nous devrions brûler son corps, annonça-t-elle, ce serait plus simple pour tourner la page, peut-être Raven appréciera l'idée.

_ Je vais lui demander.

Bellamy commença à se redresser quand elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras, surpris il ne fit aucun geste attendant pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_ Reste encore quelques minutes, l'aurore est là, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Il hocha la tête et se rassit, effectivement la vue ne pouvait pas être plus magnifique, une bonne façon de démarrer la longue journée qui les attendaient. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau du lac, et les montagnes de l'autre côté de la rive touchaient le ciel bleu, rose et orange. L'attention de Bellamy se porta sur le visage de Clarke, elle paraissait plus jeune avec sa peau propre, ses yeux bleus ne brillaient pas en raison de son sourire étincelant mais en raison des larmes qui refusaient de couler. Jeune et déjà détruite par l'amour. Il était tenté de lever sa main et de lui caresser le visage comme il le fit la veille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

_ Je préfère les crépuscules, murmura-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées. Et toi ?

_ La pluie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sur l'Arche, quand j'étais enfant je rêvais de courir sous la pluie, te souviens-tu du premier jour quand il a plu ?

_ Oui, tout le monde était heureux et complètement insouciant à ce moment-là, nous pensions être les seuls sur Terre, il n'y avait aucune guerre.

_ D'ailleurs on m'a toujours dit que j'étais plus beau avec les cheveux mouillés, dit Bellamy.

Clarke ria, le son de son rire était doux à entendre. Du coin de l'œil il crut voir sa sœur, et quand il se déplaça ce n'était pas seulement elle qu'il vu. Abby Griffin qui cherchait après sa fille les observait.

_ Je vais aller voir Raven, s'il te plait Clarke laisse lui un peu de temps avant d'aller lui parler, en ce moment elle ne désire rien d'autre que de te frapper.

_ Je vais gardes mes distances.

_ Merci, je te vois après.

Souriant, il rejoignit sa sœur laissant un instant d'intimité entre mère et fille, Abby le remercia d'un signe de tête et silencieusement marcha jusqu'à sa fille.

Bellamy rechercha après Raven, celle-ci travaillait avec Wick, assis à son propre bureau et s'énervant contre une radio. Elle ne le regarda pas quand il s'approcha, elle reniflait, elle pleurait tout en bricolant.

_ Raven, je voulais te demander…concernant l'enterrement de Finn…- elle s'arrêta de travailler – serais-tu d'accord pour brûler son corps au lieu de l'enterrer ?

_ Non…c'est absolument hors de question, si nous l'enterrons à l'arrière de l'Arche je pourrai me recueillir sur sa tombe…mais pas si nous l'enfumons. Qui a eu cette idée ? Clarke ?

_ Oui, je vais aller creuser la tombe dans ce cas-là.

_ C'est déjà fait ! L'interpella Wick qui releva la tête de son plan de travail. Hier soir avec Raven nous nous en sommes occupés.

_ Je ne veux pas que Clarke soit présente à son enterrement Bellamy.

_ Raven…

_ NON ! Elle lui a déjà dit adieu quand elle l'a tuée…avec mon couteau, elle a pu lui dire « je t'aime » et pas moi ! J'étais la famille de Finn ! C'est moi qui aurait dû passer les dernières secondes de sa vie à ses côtés, pas elle !

Raven paraissait fatigué, ses yeux rouges n'étaient certainement pas seulement dus aux larmes. Et pourtant elle refusait de se reposer, étant en ce moment debout, à surveiller la communication du Mont Météo. Il sortit de leur atelier en souhaitant s'arracher les cheveux, devait-il réellement empêcher Clarke de dire adieu à Finn ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, que cela plaise ou non à Raven, Finn l'avait trompé avec la blonde et était même tombé en amour avec elle. Ce-dernier désirerait que Clarke soit présente. Celle-ci et sa mère admirait toujours la vue, elles parlaient, peu à peu elles reconstruisaient leur relation même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé sur l'Arche.

_ L'enterrement aura bientôt lieu, lui dit Octavia qui l'épiait pendant qu'il observait les femmes Griffin. Comment va Raven ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Très mal, pourtant elle bosse ce matin, ce n'est pas elle qui a tuée Finn pour lui éviter des heures de torture. Dieu il aurait terriblement souffert, tu savais que les terriens prévoyaient de lui retirer ses yeux, et lui couper les mains, c'est vraiment gore !

_ Les yeux ? Sérieusement ?! S'exclama-t-il écœuré.

_ Ouais…les terriens sont assurément tarés ! Conclu Octavia.

_ Et pourtant tu sors avec l'un deux, sourit sarcastiquement Bellamy.

_ Lincoln est différent, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?

_ Peu importe, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant.

Octavia le suivit en courant et en justifiant les raisons pour laquelle son petit-ami était différent. Ils passèrent à côté du sergent Miller et de Kane qui discutaient de la mission sauvetage à Mont Météo. Ils étaient prévu qu'un groupe parte le lendemain à la première heure, huit gardes resteraient au camp Jaha sous la direction d'Abby pendant que lui et dix autres gardes l'accompagneraient, parmi eux le sergent Miller qui devenait impatient à l'idée de retrouver son fils. Le commandant Byrne vient les chercher, l'enterrement du garçon allait commençait. Tous les anciens habitants de l'Arche se regroupèrent en forme de cercle, le corps de Finn découvert aux yeux de tous et reposant dans un cercueil fait par les mains de deux anciens architectes et de Wick, l'un des derniers ingénieurs de l'Arche encore vivant.

Juste devant le corps de Finn se tenait Raven aussi effondrée que la veille, elle agenouillée à côté de lui, caressant sa chevelure brune, personne à cet instant n'osait la dérangée. Ni même Clarke toujours assise devant le lac à la plus grande surprise de Bellamy qui fut appelé par Kane afin de rendre un dernier hommage.

_ Hum…Finn et moi n'étions pas réellement des amis, mais nous sommes venus sur Terre ensemble accompagné de 98 autres personnes dont aujourd'hui le chiffre n'est que de 47 adolescents toujours retenu au Mont Météo que nous allons bientôt sauver. C'est grâce à Finn Collins que nous avons un traité de paix avec les terriens, c'est lui-même qui fut le premier avec ma sœur Octavia à désirer la paix mais à ce moment-là nos ennemis ne voulaient rien d'autre que nous tuer.

_ C'est aussi lui qui s'est donné la mort en devenant un assassin ! Cria un homme dans la foule.

_ Taisez-vous ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Lui répondit Kane.

_ Merci Marcus, effectivement Finn a commis une erreur en tuant des innocents mais il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que retrouver les siens, il y avait certains de nos biens à ce village et il tout simplement pensé que les nôtres étaient retenus prisonnier là-bas, peut-être même mort. Donc oui, peut-être qu'il a signé son arrêt de mort ce jour-là mais spacewalker…Finn a toujours été un mec bien et avec les idées claires contrairement à moi. Aujourd'hui nous disons adieu à un ami, à un membre d'une famille – Bellamy attrapa le regard de Raven qui lui sourit – et à un être aimé.

En finissant son hommage, Bellamy regarda dans la direction de Clarke, cette-dernière n'avait pas bougé de sa place excepté son visage qui était maintenant caché par ses mains, elle tremblait. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut ni lui ni Abby qui alla la réconforter mais Octavia suivit de Raven qui se traina jusqu'à eux. Cette-dernière resta en retrait, s'asseyant derrière la blonde et distraitement passa sa main dans sa chevelure. « Je comprends maintenant, tu as fait la bonne chose Clarke » lui dit Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_ Que s'est-il passé nom de dieu ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi Raven ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On venait de passer un accord, pour la première fois il n'y a plus de guerre avec les terriens et toi…tu…MERDE TU AS EMPOISSONNÉE LEURS BOISSONS !

Cinq heures plus tôt

Son corps nu contre le sien la rendait absolument dingue, à un point où l'envie d'arracher ses cheveux était la meilleure des idées. Il ne cessait de la taquiner avec ses satanées lèvres et sa langue ! Elle le tuerait juste pour sa langue. Elle gémit quand il souffla sur la peau de son ventre, petit à petit il remontait, laissant des traînés de baisers, elle se cambra. Mordant ses lèvres quand enfin son visage était à son niveau, elle ne tenu pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément, fougueusement, aucun des deux ne manquaient d'air. Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement ensemble, il la fit basculer se laissant tomber sur le dos et elle en profita pour le chevaucher, pressant davantage ses seins ronds contre ses pectoraux, il transpirait, leurs corps étaient sueur. Quand elle descendu ses mains le long de son torse pour s'emparer de son entrejambe il mordu la peau de son cou.

_ CLARKE !

L'appelé se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée elle fit face à Octavia qui lui souriait malicieusement.

_ Bon rêve ? Lui demanda cette-dernière. C'était assurément érotique, non ?

_ Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? Il y a un problème ? Tu t'es blessé ? Ou Bellamy ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? S'agita Clarke en se levant à la quatrième vitesse.

_ Relax…personne n'a besoin de tes soins, et maintenant c'est ta mère qui soigne les gens, tu peux donc te reposer.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles ?!

_ Oh c'est vrai….désolé…la réunion avec les terriens c'est bientôt et par là j'entends qu'ils sont déjà au camp, avec ta mère et Kane, c'est Bellamy qui m'envoie te chercher.

_ Merde ! Se plaignit Clarke, la réunion m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit.

_ Sans blague, la taquina Octavia, c'était un rêve érotique j'ai raison ?

_ NON !

_ Menteuse, souriait la jeune Blake.

Les deux filles sortirent de la tente des femmes Griffin, se dirigeant vers l'Arche. Octavia ne cessait de sourire sournoisement comme le faisait parfois Bellamy tout en la questionnant du regard mais Clarke refusait de lui donner raison. Bientôt elles aperçurent une longue table où d'un côté se tenaient les terriens, debout et faisant face à la chancelière et au vice-chancelier, Bellamy et Raven étaient aussi présents. Ainsi que Lincoln qu'Octavia rejoignit mais pas avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je suis certaine que c'était un rêve érotique. ». Clarke prit place à côté de sa mère, face à elle, Lexa la commandante des terriens.

_ Comme je le disais à votre chef, nous devons partir cette nuit afin d'attaquer Mont Météo, ils ne nous verront pas venir si nous sommes silencieux et habillés de vêtements noir, vous devriez vous maquiller aussi, dit Lexa en fixant Clarke.

_ C'est trop dangereux d'attaquer la nuit, et d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit, il y a eu assez de mort.

_ Ces hommes des montagnes ont tués plusieurs des miens en prenant leur sang comme vous nous l'avez dit, ils utilisent aussi mes hommes en les transformant en cannibale, peut-être sont-ils en train de faire la même chose à vos amis.

Clarke avala difficilement sa salive, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Bellamy sur elle mais n'osait pas en faire de même. Marcus Kane, vice-chancelier prit la parole.

_ Quelle heure proposez-vous que nous partions ?

_ Quand la lune sera au-dessus de la montagne, vingt de mes hommes et moi-même attendront à votre porte, soyez au rendez-vous et maintenant buvons pour célébrer notre accord.

A peine dit, tous levèrent leur verre jusqu'à leur bouche, du côté des terriens l'un deux fut plus rapide et vida son verre d'une traite recrachant instantanément ce qu'il venait de boire, il se laissa tomber en avant sur la table. Signal d'alerte, Clarke n'u pas le temps d'agir que son verre disparu de ses mains, éjecté par Bellamy. Abby fut reculée par Marcus qui la protégea de son corps face à certains terriens désormais armés qui les menaçaient. Indra, la seconde de Lexa qui depuis le début ne désirait rien d'autre que tuer les personnes du ciel, principalement Clarke qui lui avait pris sa vengeance sur l'assassin en le tuant, la menaçait de son épée. Raven fut appréhendée par Lexa qui la dévisagea.

_ Indra ! Celle-là ! Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas la prendre ! Nous n'avons rien fait à votre peuple ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Cria Clarke qui s'approcha de Raven pour être retenu par Bellamy. Bellamy ?

_ Vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce soit elle qui est peut-être empoissonné son verre, l'interrompu-t-il en faisant face à Lexa.

_ Laissez-les faire, ils tueront une innocente, lança Raven d'une voix calme.

Même pas une minute ne passa avant que Raven ne se retrouve avec un sac sur la tête et soit jetée sur le dos d'un terrien. Elle sentit le froid de l'hiver sur la peau de son dos après que son haut se soit levé. Elle entendu Clarke et Abby criaient après les terriens de la laisser. A ce moment-là elle ressentit ce que Finn du ressentir deux jours auparavant, la peur la prenait petit à petit, tout le monde sait de quoi sont capables les terriens. Lincoln qui connait leurs moyens de torture lui a révélé ce qu'ils auraient fait à Finn si Clarke ne l'avait pas tué, c'est après cette discussion qu'elle décida de pardonner son amie. Une seconde elle voyait clair, la seconde d'après le noir s'empara d'elle.

Après que les gardes aient fermés les portes, Marcus et Abby se consultèrent du regard avant de partir vers la salle de réunion, bien entendu Bellamy et Clarke les suivirent. L'ancien chancelier, Thelonious Jaha fut libéré de sa prison mais avait pour interdiction de donner des ordres, une nouvelle règle difficile à respecter pour lui qui attendait sagement le jour des nouvelles élections. Il était justement prévu de revoter pour le chancelier après la mission sauvetage afin que les jeunes aussi puissent participer au vote.

Dans la salle où parmi eux Bellamy était le seul à n'y être jamais entré, tous se mirent d'un côté de la grande table où Bellamy encore une fois fut le seul à s'assoir.

_ Ces chaises sont vraiment confortables ! S'exclama-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur d'Abby. Clarke lui sourit cachant après cela sa bouche derrière sa main. Désolé mais admettez quand même que vous étiez bien installé lors de vos réunions sur l'Arche ? C'est de cette salle que Jaha m'a excusé ?

_ Oui et oui ! Râla Abby, d'autres questions stupides à me poser Blake ?

_ Non ça va aller, soyons sérieux.

La femme aînée Griffin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, les jours passaient et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa fille pouvait supporter les Blake. Si Octavia pouvait être une aussi belle femme que le fut sa mère, Bellamy était réellement insupportable et macho en plus de cela. Mais comme le disais sans cesse sa fille : « Tu ne le connais pas encore, je pensais exactement la même chose que toi au début et d'ailleurs nous nous disputions tous les jours mais en réalité il n'est vraiment pas la personne qu'on croit….de même pour Octavia méfie-toi d'elle, la curiosité est son pire défaut ce qui est compréhensible étant donné qu'elle a vécu enfermée sur l'Arche. Elle est malicieuse et bien trop maligne. » Il n'y avait pas à dire, Abigail Griffin se méfiait des Blake.

La réunion s'éternisa le temps de deux heures et quand finalement ils sortirent tous de la salle, aucune décision n'avait été prise. L'idée de Bellamy et Clarke étant bien trop dangereuse pour la vie de tout le monde, au contraire du projet d'Abby qui désirait se rendre seule au village des terriens où Finn commis les meurtres. Une idée que Marcus et Clarke rejetèrent à la seconde même où elle termina sa phrase. En revanche le point de vue de Marcus plut mais était à réfléchir rapidement. Lui proposait d'envoyer deux groupes, le premier récupèrerait des terriens afin de se diriger vers Mont Météo et le deuxième resterait au village pour aider Raven.

Personne ne voulait perdre un autre ami, Clarke avait la certitude que Raven était innocente, comment aurait-elle pu se procurer du poison ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune connaissance en médecine et encore moins avec les plantes. C'était forcément un coup monté venant des terriens, et ceux-ci visaient Raven car tout le monde se souvenait de ses cris pour Finn.

En attendant le verdict, Clarke s'éloigna pour prendre le temps de réfléchir et de respirer l'air frais, elle sursauta quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

_ Murphy ?! Toisa-t-elle du regard, il soupira.

_ Bellamy veut te parler, il m'a demandé de te trouver et il doit être dans sa tente…De rien Clarke, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Sans attendre, elle partit rejoindre Bellamy dans sa tente, cette tente où elle dormit deux nuits avant, assurément le moment le plus ambigüe dans leur relation amical et professionnel. Et pourtant elle avait apprécié cette nuit à ses côtés, il l'avait réconforté et en dormant avec lui, il n'y avait pas eu de cauchemars. Cependant depuis ce matin elle ne pouvait se retrouver seule avec lui, la raison ? Son rêve avec un Bellamy très dénudé. Quand elle passa le rabat de la tente, elle vu son dos nu.

_ Merde Bellamy tu n'en a pas marre de traîner torse nu ?! S'emporta-t-elle.

_ Clarke, quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

_ Comment ça ?! Tu as demandé à Murphy de venir me chercher parce que tu voulais que nous nous parlions…et en arrivant tu es torse nu ! ENCORE !

_ Premièrement je n'ai pas vu Murphy depuis hier soir et deuxièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu apprécies la vue princesse, sourit-il de façon sournoise.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir sans ta chemise….enfin si…mais à certains moments…pas toujours…même si tu es…voilà quoi, marmonna Clarke.

_ Es-tu gênée princesse ?

Bellamy souriait, fier de lui et de son physique, stupide physique ! Ne pouvait-il pas être aussi parfait ? Sa chevelure noir bouclée à ses yeux sombres, mais aussi son torse musclé. Ah elle le détestait ! Tellement était-elle dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à leur proximité soudaine, d'un seul coup il était bien trop près d'elle.

_ Pas une seule seconde je ne suis embarrassée en ta présence, sourit-elle.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne te crois pas, murmura-t-il, son visage près du sien.

_ Pourtant tu devrais, j'ai souvent raison à près tout.

_ Tu es belle Clarke, et intelligente, maligne, et bien plus forte que je ne le croyais.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son cou, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, il n'en revenait pas d'être aujourd'hui autant attiré par la beauté naturelle de la princesse. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de l'embrasser, de la déshabiller, de caresser sa peau nu.

_ Ne me repoussa pas princesse, je ne pense pas que je supporterai un refus de ta part, ria-t-il.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'attention.

Délicatement leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le baiser devint rapidement passionné, rapidement fougueux et langoureux. Le manque d'air ne se faisait pas ressentir, aucun des deux ne voulaient se retirer le premier. Bellamy serra Clarke contre lui, une main reposant sur le bas de son dos et l'autre se faufilant dans sa chevelure blonde.

A l'extérieur, Octavia les espionnait par l'ouverture du rabat de la tente. Elle souriait et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, dès le réveil de Clarke elle savait que c'était de son frère que cette-dernière rêva, elle avait gémit le prénom de Bellamy.

_ C'est fait ? Elle sursauta en apercevant Murphy derrière elle, son complice.

_ Ouais, ça a marché, leurs bouches sont collés l'une à l'autre…Ah c'est SUPER ! Un jour Clarke deviendra ma belle-sœur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Hey doucement, ils s'embrassent seulement et ne sont pas sur le point de se marier.

_ Une fille peut rêver Murphy, maintenant oust !

Les deux complices partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Octavia alla rejoindre Lincoln qui discutait avec Marcus des terriens et de la meilleur façon de les approcher. Quant à Murphy, celui-ci s'arma avant de prendre son tour de garde.

Bellamy et Clarke, ne se souciant de rien, s'allongèrent sur le lit ne lâchant pas l'autre.


End file.
